Unbreakable Bond
by elizabethnbrown95
Summary: Lucas is back in Tree Hill after leaving 5 years ago. His friends aren't happy with him, and Peyton is engaged to another man. How is he going to handle these changes? Will he move on or fight for the woman he was once in love with? Or will an old flame he had in high school rekindle?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Have you ever thought about coaching again", the athletic director from North Carolina questioned, taking some notes on a pad of paper.

Lucas looked outside at the trees, "I don't know. It's been awhile."

The athletic director looked up, "How about playing?"

The medication kept Lucas from playing, or it used to. He hadn't had issues with his heart in along time, but he also hasn't tried to strain it by doing too much physical activities.

"I know why you stopped playing, but I don't know why you never tried it again", the athletic director said, trying to get Lucas to answer one of these questions honestly.

"I like the idea of being offered this job, but I think playing is out of the question", Lucas answered. He stood up and extended his hand, "I hope we can talk more about this job later on."

The athletic director stood slightly and returned the handshake, "The University of North Carolina would love to have you."

Lucas nodded before exiting the room carefully, the cool wind hit his face. He breathed in the crisp air and noticed even more the blooming trees and flowers. It was a beautiful spring day in North Carolina, not too cold but not too hot.

It had been five years since he last step foot in this state, since he last saw his old group of friends. Lucas hadn't really thought about them, never really wanted to. None of them ended things on a good note.

 _ **Five years ago**_

" _Come on, Luke. Things don't have to be like this", Peyton said as Lucas packed away more of his things._

 _Lucas looked over at her, "I asked you to marry me, to become my wife. How are things supposed to be after a moment like that?"_

 _Silence filled the room, only the sound of the birds chirping in the distance was heard._

" _I love you, I just think we are still so young", Peyton said sadly, "This doesn't mean I don't want to be with you."_

 _Lucas sat back on the couch in the living room that Peyton and him had shared for just over a year. An apartment that they had bought together, just so they could try to make this relationship work. It had been working, till Peyton decided she couldn't marry Lucas. She called off the wedding just under a week before it was supposed to take place._

" _Why'd you say yes", Lucas questioned, staring at her intently. Almost like he was expecting the answer to be written on Peyton's face._

" _I thought I was ready", Peyton said just above a whisper._

 _Lucas felt sick to his stomach, just like the day she told him she couldn't marry him anymore. It felt like he couldn't breathe, but he knew he'd make it through this. He had to._

" _This is why I have to leave, Peyton. It's too much for me right now", Lucas said, picking up the bag off the floor, "I'm sorry."_

 _The silence was deafening once again, but this time Peyton wasn't having it._

" _Don't leave, Luke. I don't want to lose you", Peyton grabbed Lucas's arm, "We can get through this."_

 _Peyton's words were unheard, Lucas already had it set in his mind that he was leaving. Nothing or nobody was going to stop him._

 _Lucas left Tree Hill without saying bye to anyone, not even his best friend of more years than he could count on two hands._

 **Present**

Lucas held his hand out the window, feeling the cool air hit his arm.

"Tree Hill", he read off the welcome sign that indicated he was back where everything started for him.

He drove past Peyton and his spot, where they first spoke to each other. The moment that his life changed forever, and Lucas found himself driving towards his old high school. Although, it looked exactly like it did when he attended.

Lucas parked his car, and he felt himself walking into the building. He headed to the gym, a place he had so many memories. As he was walking something caught his eye, it was a big glass case filled with awards. There were a couple for academics, but it was mostly for sports.

The first that caught his eye was the State Championship trophy, the game he hit the winning shot. The moment that Peyton and him finally gave each other a chance, the kiss of a lifetime. All these moments and memories were flashing through his head as he looked at this one trophy.

"I was in love", Lucas whispered to himself.

"You were", a voice behind him said.

Lucas turned, and he was met by a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. He didn't recognize her at first, she looked so different.

"Haley", Lucas said as he started to walk towards her but stopped.

Lucas ignored her calls for five years, he couldn't ever find the words to express what he was feeling. Plus, he didn't want to be reminded of the past anymore. His past with Peyton.

"What are you doing here", Haley questioned, she did seem somewhat interested.

Lucas swallowed hard, "Well, I was offered a job at UNC, thought I'd come down here to see if the place has changed any. I see you are teaching here again, that's new."

Haley's expression was unreadable, she didn't give off any signs of being happy to see Lucas, but she also didn't give off any signs that she wasn't happy to see him.

"I have to go to class, I think it's best you leave", Haley said as she turned to face the other end of the hallway.

"Hals", Lucas started to say before she interrupted him.

Haley turned suddenly, "You left, Luke. Don't come back thinking everything is going to be the same, especially after you ignored me for 5 years. That isn't fair. I know you were heartbroken, but I was your best friend. I would have done anything to have been there for you, but you didn't give me that chance."

Lucas reached out to grab Haley's hand, to find someway to apologize or at least to make her understand. But she pulled away, and she walked down the hall to wherever she was teaching next. She didn't turn around once, just kept walking.

Lucas left out the door he came and got into his car. Why did he expect that conversation to go any different than it did?

The drive to his old house was short, he almost left his car at the school and walked. It was such a beautiful day.

Karen Roe was sitting on the porch, she had recently received a call from her son that he was going to be in town. She hadn't seen him in almost two years, he didn't keep in touch too well. But he was an aspiring writer, and that took up more time than anyone expected.

"Baby", Karen said as she wrapped Lucas into a hug.

The two hugged for what seemed like hours, both had missed each other immensely.

"You'll never guess who I just saw", Lucas said as he sat himself down on the porch.

Karen smiled, "Gosh, I don't know. Who?"

"Haley", Lucas said, looking off in the distance.

Karen's smile faded, "I'm guessing she wasn't too happy to see you."

He looked over at Karen, "No, not really. But I shouldn't have expected any different."

She nodded, "You did leave abruptly, without even an explanation or a goodbye. She was worried about you, Lucas. Especially when you wouldn't return her calls. Just give her time, I'm sure she will come around."

Lucas nodded, even though at the moment he didn't believe this was true. What he did to Haley was unthinkable, and it was wrong. He didn't know if he could forgive himself for doing that.

Karen grabbed his hand, "I did want to warn you about something, I didn't just want you to see her one day and be caught by surprise", she paused for a second to gather her thoughts, "Peyton is engaged."

Lucas felt like he had been punched in the stomach, but did he have any right to? He was the one who ended things, although he always felt like she did when she ended their engagement.

Could Lucas even handle seeing Peyton with someone else, even after all these years?

Lucas would soon find this out, because Haley had already texted Peyton that Lucas was back in town. Little did Lucas know at the time, Peyton was just as anxious and worried about seeing him. It had been five years, and Peyton was now engaged. But was she still in love with Lucas, did she ever stop loving him?


	2. Chapter 2

The ball swished through the hoop, "Ah, still got it", Lucas whispered to himself.

Lucas was at his old spot, the River Court. This place had more memories than he could count, plus it always felt refreshing to be there. He dribbled the ball a few times, and he shot the ball again. This time it hit the rim but still went in nicely.

"I heard you were back", a voice said behind him.

Lucas turned just in time to see a guy with brown hair grab the ball.

"Nate", Lucas said as he put his hands out to get the ball back.

Nathan turned and shot the ball into the net, "Wanna play?"

The two played for what seemed like hours, they weren't even keeping score. This was new for both of them, because they both had a sort of competitive side.

Nathan held the ball in one hand, "She will get over it."

Lucas turned slightly, "Who?"

Lucas asked this question even though he knew exactly who Nathan was talking about, Haley.

Haley and Nathan were still married, at least that is what Lucas's mom told him in her monthly letters. The couple had another child, this time a girl. Haley had contacted him many times to see if he was interested in coming and visiting her, especially since the baby was his niece, but he never had the time.

"Haley will get over it; she is just upset. You did leave pretty sudden", Nathan shot the ball with one hand, it went in with no problem. The only sound they heard was the net, and then the ball bouncing on the pavement.

Lucas ran forward and got the ball, "I knew I was going to hurt her, I knew I was going to hurt a lot of people. I just needed to get away for a little, ya know?"

Nathan held his hands out for the ball, "I understand, but it has been more than awhile, Luke, five years."

Lucas sat on the ground and pulled a bottle of water out of his bag and handed one to Nathan, "Why aren't you mad?"

Nathan took a sip of the water, "I was, for awhile. You were pretty much the only family I had for a long time, besides Haley and our kids. You're my brother, and I'm not going to give up on that. No matter how mad I am at you."

"I've been meaning to ask you, have you heard from Dan lately", Nathan asked, attempting to change the subject.

Dan, Lucas and Nathan's father, didn't have a good relationship with his kids. Actually, that "relationship" was almost nonexistent.

"He called a couple months ago when he heard about the job offer at North Carolina", Lucas answered.

"Man, I forgot about that. How'd it go", Nathan questioned as he sat on the ground next to Lucas.

Lucas smiled slightly, "The athletic director wanted to hire me right on the spot, even asked me about playing again."

Nathan laughed, "So? Did you take it or what?"

"I told him I'd think about it; basketball was my life for a long time. Sometimes I think I need time without it", Lucas answered.

"Come on, Luke. You played a year at North Carolina, it was taken from you. I know you weren't the same after that, so give yourself another chance. Coach basketball, I know you'll be great at it. Plus, you'll be coaching at a place you love", Nathan said as he stood from the ground. He reached out his hand to help me up.

"I have to go, Haley said dinner would be ready soon. If I don't show she might actually kill me", Nathan said with a small laugh, "Don't be a stranger, the kids would love to see you, and Haley will come around."

Lucas and Nathan gave each other a slight hug, before Nathan turned around and headed home. Now, Lucas was alone again at the River Court with the chance to think about everything that has happened lately.

Should he take the job? This was something he has always wanted to do, plus it is his dream job. But if he lives in North Carolina, Lucas no longer has an excuse not to come around more often.

"I guess I showed up just in time", a girl said behind Lucas.

Brooke Davis, some could say she was the girl that got away.

"Lucas Scott", Brooke said as she pulled Lucas into a hug, "It's been awhile."

"It's good to see you brown eyes", Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear.

They stood like that for awhile, before Brooke pulled away and just smiled up at him.

"What have you even been up to", Brooke questioned as they walked over to the bench.

"I wrote a couple books, I coached high school basketball for awhile", Lucas answered.

"Hm, I might actually own that book of yours", Brooke smiled, her dimples showed.

Lucas smiled back, "Did you like it?"

She laughed, "It was pretty good, especially the parts about me. You sure know how to help a girl's ego."

"I just wrote the truth", Lucas said as he leaned back.

"Where did you live", Brooke said, admiring her view.

Brooke had missed Lucas, probably more than she would admit if someone asked. When he left, she tried to contact him like everyone else did, part of her thought he would answer. Days turned into months, and she never got anything back. No one ever really told her where he went, but that might be just because no one really knew.

Lucas looked at the ground, "All over, I didn't really stay in one place for long. I lived in New York the longest, also I stayed in California for awhile. None of those places were like Tree Hill, though. I just couldn't bring myself back here."

Brooke reached out for Lucas's hand and held it for a second, "I'm still not completely sure what happened between you and Peyton, but you should have come back sooner. We all missed you."

This conversation was cut short by Lucas's phone buzzing in his pocket. When he got it out, the call was from his mom.

Lucas stood up and walked a few steps from Brooke before answering, "Hey, mom."

"Lucas, dinner is getting cold. Come home soon", his mother said as she shouted for his sister to come eat.

Lucas hugged Brooke bye, and he headed home. The walk wasn't too far; he actually did it often in high school. The River Court was his home away from home.

Lucas was so preoccupied in his own thoughts; he didn't notice the car quickly approaching. The person driving the car wasn't paying much more attention then Lucas, but luckily they looked up a few inches from Lucas.

Lucas laughed to himself, "This seems like the time Peyt-", Lucas was interrupted in the middle of his thought.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. Are you okay", the person questioned as they got out of their car.

One second, Lucas was walking down the street towards home, the next he was standing face to face with Peyton Sawyer.

 _Authors note:_

 _I still haven't decided where I'm going with this story, I'm just taking it day by day. So, if you have any ideas or comments, feel free to write me. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

"We got to stop meeting like this", Peyton said when she could finally make out the figure standing in front of her. Her headlights made it seem like the person before her was just a shadow.

Lucas smiled, "What, no snarky comment? How about you just gesture me to get out of the way? That would definitely make things seem like back then."

Peyton gave a slight smile back to Lucas, "Do you want to try this again? Maybe I can do it right for you."

Lucas laughed, but this was met by an awkward silence.

"I heard you were back in town", Peyton finally said when the silence had become almost unbearable, "Nathan and Haley said you were offered a job at UNC, but they didn't say if you'd taken it."

Lucas looked at ground, "I still haven't decided if I want to take it or not. I haven't thought about living in North Carolina again."

"Come on, Luke. You know this is your home, what happened between us shouldn't mean you have to give up on something that you love", Peyton took a few steps forward. She put her hand on Lucas's arm, "I just don't want to be the reason you don't follow your dream."

Lucas stared at Peyton for a second before moving her hand off his arm, "So, I've been told you are getting married."

Peyton's smile faltered for a second, "He's a good guy, Luke. I'd really love for you to meet him."

It stung, the realization that Peyton had moved on from Lucas. Yeah, he ended things, but it wasn't because he didn't love her anymore. It was more because he felt blindsided, he never expected her to say no to his proposal. Lucas thought they had a love for the ages, one that would last forever.

"I'd love to meet him", Lucas said as he turned in the other direction, "I should be heading home. Just tell me when you want to grab dinner or something, you can bring the special guy."

Maybe there was some jealousy in Lucas's eyes, maybe even in his voice. Peyton couldn't tell, but part of her was looking for it. She met Zach, her fiancé, two years ago. Zach was helping a local artist find her "voice", so he brought her to Peyton. They worked hard on helping this local artist make an album, something that people would remember for ages. There were many long nights, Zach would bring Peyton dinner. They would talk for hours, and they had more in common than she could have imagined.

"His name is Zach", Peyton said as Lucas began to walk in the other direction, "Just thought you should know that."

Lucas smiled, "Nice to know", and then he turned and began to walk back home.

No, Lucas wasn't jealous, maybe sad. But this sadness wasn't really because Peyton moved on, but it was because she accepted the marriage proposal of another man. Lucas spent months, years even trying to figure out why Peyton didn't want to be with him.

The door opened right as Lucas made it to the front porch, Haley was holding the hand of a boy. This boy had blonde hair, and he was smiling at the toddler that Karen was holding. A beautiful little girl that looked a lot like Haley, with hints of Nathan.

"Hals, he's gotten so big", Lucas smiled at Haley and then at her son.

For a second, the anger diminished from her eyes. Haley was excited that her best friend got to see her kids, one for the first time. But as soon as her excitement came, it was gone. Lucas had his chance to be in her life, and he didn't care. Why should she give him another chance?

"Hey, Jamie", Lucas said to the bright eyed boy.

Jamie studied Lucas for a second and then smiled, "Uncle Lucas!"

Haley used to tell Jamie stories about the countless fun activities she used to do with Lucas. Mostly about how for many years Lucas and Karen was her second family, she spent most of her time with him. If it wasn't Haley talking about Lucas, it was Nathan.

When Jamie would go outside to play with his small basketball hoop, he would question Nathan on what is great about having a sibling. Nathan would say the same thing almost every time, "it's different for everyone, but Lucas is the only person who can really understand what I go through. We can talk about it, talk about how to get through it. He's always there for me, and I try to always be there for him."

Lucas stepped forward, and he wrapped Jamie into a hug.

"I think we are twins", Lucas smiled, and he put his head next to Jamie's, "What do you guys think?"

Karen laughed, "Identical."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow you for a second", Lucas looked over at Haley. The same look of anger was on her face, but Lucas felt he had to give it a chance. This girl is his best friend, practically his sister.

"Do you mind", Haley questioned to Karen.

Karen nodded to both of them, "Jamie, I have something you might like. Let's go have a look."

Lucas looked at the ground, "Hals."

Haley interrupted him before he could say any more, "You're my best friend, that'll never change, but I need time. You left, that took a while to get over."

"Just know I'm here whenever you are ready", Lucas glanced up at Haley.

"Another thing, Luke, Peyton is happy. Let her have this", Haley walked up to the front door and turned slightly, "Zach is a good guy."


End file.
